


got me up all night (thinkin' bout' you)

by guanlin



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M, bantz, basically some cuddling, cool bye, horror games and stuff, i can never think of stuff to put here, ooh wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7590451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlin/pseuds/guanlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas really hates horror games and Minho.</p>
            </blockquote>





	got me up all night (thinkin' bout' you)

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [[授翻]got me up all night (thinkin' bout' you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784058) by [Andssen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andssen/pseuds/Andssen)



> hope you enjoy reading!!

_Let's play some horror games._

He said.

_It will be fun_

He said. 

 

Thomas and Minho are currently sitting in their shared living room, cross legged on the floor. The only light in the room is from the TV, the white glow of the video game emitting a strange eery glow. Thomas has a xbox controller in his hand and is emitting a high pitched screech, fingers moving frantically around the control, desperately attempting to get Josh away from the wendigo in 'Until Dawn' whilst Minho giggles into his hand. 

"MINHO!" Thomas screeches, "MINHO HELP ME I'M DYING!"  
Minho is rolling on the floor clutching his stomach by the time Thomas' character finally passes away, the game camera misted with blood and projecting a gruesome font stating 'Game Over'. Thomas is breathing deeply, his heart beating erratically. He turns to Minho and promptly delivers a punch to his stomach. Minho splutters and sits up and Thomas wonders sulkily how his tanned skin manages to look so good under the red glow of the screen whilst his friend smiles, his teeth looking strangely white.

"Ow!" he exclaims, "What was that for?"

"That was the scariest thing I've ever done, Minho and you just sat there laughing!"  
Thomas can sense Minho wanting to laugh again so shoves his friend so he topples over, effectively faceplanting into the creme carpet in their apartment.

"I won't even be able to sleep tonight, thanks to you!"

Minho just giggles again, the sound muffled from his face full of floor. 

"How are you not even scared by this?" Thomas asks, pushing himself closer to Minho.

Said boy finally gets his hands under him and pushes himself up. 

"Sure," he says, "It was scary but it's not like I was experiencing it. I was just watching you suffer so I'm good."

Thomas looks genuinely offended and Minho pats his shoulder, still chuckling.

"Sorry, dude."

Thomas just follows his movements as he stands up and starts making his way to his bedroom, mouth still open in vague offence. Minho turns around.

"You gonna be okay if I go to bed, buddy?" he asks, hand on his hips.

Thomas scoffs.

"Of course I am, you dummy. Just put the lights on for me and I'll be good," he lies. 

Minho laughs again and flicks the light switch, illuminating their lounge in yellow light. 

"Night bud," Minho says as he leaves.

"Night."  
  


* 

Thomas sits in the lounge for a while, mind running through the scary scenes from Until dawn, not daring to move because he keeps hearing creaks from behind the sofa and he just knows that there's an axe murderer there and  _for god's sake, Minho, you are gonna be the reason i'm dead ~~and i never even got up the courage to ki~~_ _ ~~ss you.~~_

He eventually rouses himself when his phone next to him vibrates and he jumps out of his skin and almost screams, slapping a hand to his mouth. After that, he decides it's time to get to bed and braces himself to turn off the living room light and leg it to his room so nothing catches him. 

(All that track practice definitely paid off as he makes it to his room unharmed.)  
Thomas flicks on the light to the room and then his bathroom, changes into pyjamas, brushes his teeth and washes his face before turning off the lights and launching himself into his bed. Thomas soon realises this was a massive mistake. There are long, eery looking shadows cast across the ceiling and the apartment keeps creaking and Thomas is tossing and turning in his bed for hours until he finally decides what must be done. 

 

It is three in the morning when Thomas' hand darts out to his bedside table to grab his phone and quickly swipes up to get the flashlight on. Cautiously, he steps out of bed and opens his door, wincing at the creak. He makes his way over to Minho's closed bedroom door and places a hand on the handle, listening closely for any sounds. All he can hear is soft snores. He opens the door and pads his way over to Minho's bed. His friend is sleeping on the left side of the bed on his back, dark eyelashes smudges against he cheekbones. Thomas feels his breath catch at the handsomeness. 

"Minho," he whispers, "Minho!"

Minho jolts and sits up quickly.

"What?" he asks frantically, "What's wrong?"

Thomas looks down sheepishly.

"Can I sleep with you?"

Minho blinks blearily for a second before sighing and pulling the covers back. Thomas quickly climbs in next to his friend and curls into his side.

"You're a wimp," Minho says as he throws a hand over Thomas' hip and buries his face in the crook of his neck.

"Sorry," Thomas says into Minho's hair, positioning himself more comfortably and tentatively placing his hand over the one Minho has resting on his hip.

His heart is beating fast for an entirely different reason when Minho threads their fingers together and squeezes.

"Nah," he says, dropping a kiss to the dip in Thomas' neck, "I'm kinda glad."

 


End file.
